Secrets
by tashaxxx
Summary: Kent has a secret that may come to light as a new killer stalks the streets of Whitechapel Chapter 5 now up
1. Chapter 1

Kent never knew why he kept it a secret only that it was. The young DC had never exactly planned not to tell anyone but it happened just as the ripper case started and after that there had never seemed to be time. It had all happened 4 years ago. An accident that had caused the biggest change Emerson had ever had in his life.

Even though it was all so sudden and unexpected, Kent couldn't deny that it was probably one of the best things that had ever happened to him. The only thing Emerson could remember about the night that started it all off was himself getting absolutely drunk and waking up the next morning with one of his flat mates lying next to him. Naked.

The next 9 months had been a blur of activity, with the Ripper case right in the middle of it. Kent could still remember the night after DS Miles had been stabbed getting the call. Sarah had gone into labour.

They hadn't talked about what they might do with the baby that was coming the only thing they knew was that they were having one. Emerson had never really thought about having kids, let alone with someone who was nothing more than a friend. He wanted to regret that night but when he held his daughter in his arms for the first time Emerson's world seemed to tilt.

Sarah died that night. The birth had been difficult on her and the Doctor's hadn't been able to save her. Emerson grieved for the loss of his friend but holding their baby in his hands, he felt whole. He was going to give her up for adoption but after only a few days holding his daughter Kent knew he was lost. There was no way he could give up the little girl.

He named her Sarah, after her Mother, and moved out of the flat he shared. Emerson bought a flat and converted one of the rooms into a nursery. From that day everything changed for Kent. The first problem came when a copycat of the Krays emerged.

Until then Kent had managed to look after Sarah with a nanny and occasionally one of his family members. When he was striped, things changed. Kent didn't know how he would have managed if not for his parents, who looked after Sarah, who was only a year old, while he healed up.

After that, things went back to normal. Kent knew he was probably stretching himself too thin as he was barley getting any sleep, looking after his daughter and working. Sarah was 2 years old and was going through a phase of refusing to sleep in her own bed. It was probably part of the reason he had been so insistent that Morgan had been helping a murderer.

**LINE BREAK**

Sitting at his desk, staring blankly at the computer screen, Emerson started when paper was placed in front of him. "You okay?" Riley asked him.

"Yeah, fine. Just tired." Kent reassured her. Sarah was 3 years old now but that didn't stop her waking him up during the night. The night previously, Sarah had had a bad dream, meaning Kent had had nearly no sleep all night.

"Aren't we all, this paper work is killing me." Mansell answered, turning round to face Kent. After the bus had crashed and killed the suspects had caused the Whitechapel team to be given a lot of insignificant cases. The problem with domestics and muggings where that they generated too much paper work.

"Hopefully we'll get something more interesting soon." Riley returned, taking one of the files from Kent's desk.

Mansell turned back to his desk then, leaving Emerson to resume staring at the computer. Kent knew that eventually he would have to tell Mansell about Sarah as he was dating his sister, which would mean he would need to tell the rest of the team. He just didn't know how to tell them.

Riley would probably be the easiest to tell, she was a Mother and the only problem Kent might get from her would be her asking why he never told them about Sarah. The Skip would probably be the same, although Kent sometimes did feel intimidated by the older DS. Mansell would probably make some sort of joke about the whole thing and Chandler. Well, Kent didn't know how the DI would react. Sighing, Kent looked back at the file that he had neatly placed on his desk.

**LINE BREAK**

"There's been a murder." Chandler stated, walking out of his office. It was obvious to Kent that the DI had been desperate for a new case as he had taken to counting pins in his office when he thought no one was looking. Emerson reckoned the OCD got worse when the DI was bored or stressed.

The murder had taken place in a flat on one of the estates. Their dead man was named Alex Wright, a single Father and unemployed. Riley was talking to the kid, who had been in the fault when the murderer had broken in. Kent and Mansell were knocking on doors, while Miles and Chandler were talking with Llewellyn.

No one had seen or heard anything. "What about the kid?" Chandler asked, turning to Riley.

"He doesn't remember anything, apparently his Father got him to hide in his room and told him not to come out."

"So we have nothing. Nothing at all." Chandler asked, rubbing his forehead. The DI wanted to find out who had killed this man, if only because his son was now parentless. "Right, I want a list of family member, friends, and enemies. Who would want this man dead? Mansell, take the CTV footage. I want to know who did this."

Emerson looked at his watch as he sat down at his desk. 5:30. He didn't want to be the one to say the shift had ended but he needed to get home. "Anything wrong, Kent?" Chandler asked, as he passed the youngest DC's desk.

"Sorry sir, I just need to be home." Seeing the young kid, only a year older than Sarah, had made Kent worry. It was an illogical worry really but that kid had just lost his Dad and Emerson had felt a sudden urge to hold his daughter in his arms.

Chandler looked ready to say something but, thankfully, Miles waded in. "It is shift end." Chandler nodded once, heading into his office and closing the door, with more force than was needed.

Kent could feel a hot flush working its way up his cheeks as he grabbed his jacket but no one said anything as he left the office. First out for a change.

**LINE BREAK**

"Daddy!" Sarah yelled, running for a hug from Kent. Emerson lifted his daughter into his arms, giving her a large hug.

"Hey, kiddo." He whispered into her ear. Danielle, Sarah's babysitter, nodded a hi as she grabbed her jacket. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye Sarah." Danielle gave Sarah a kiss on the cheek, smiling shyly at Kent.

"Bye." Kent said, locking the door after her. Danielle was only 18 but Kent trusted her with Sarah.

Sarah had long dark, curly hair. She was obviously Kent daughter and he couldn't help but feel a certain sadness about the lack of features she had inherited from her Mother. Shaking his head, Kent went into the small kitchen, putting dinner on and listening to Cbeebies playing in the background.

**Hop you enjoyed and please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no idea how a police investigation would go and only know the things that I have seen on TV programmes so sorry if anything seems a bit rushed or is wrong in anyway. **

"Sarah." Emerson stated frustration in his tone of voice.

"I don't want you to go." Sarah stated, looking up at her Father with large brown eyes.

Kneeling down so that he was eye level with Sarah, Kent said "I need to go to work."

Sarah shook her head, stubbornly, jumping upwards so she could hook her arms around his neck. "No." Emerson couldn't help but laugh as he stood up, Sarah still clinging to him.

"Sarah, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Kent asked, lifting Sarah up and placing her on the sofa. Sarah only shook her head. "Sarah, why don't you want me to go to work?"

"I miss you." She looked up at him with childish eyes. "Stay." Emerson sighed, knowing that there would be no way he would get to work today. Anyway, it wasn't fair to leave Danielle with Sarah when she was like this.

"Okay, I'll stay." Sarah grinned happily, climbing onto her Fathers' lap. "But only if you let me go in tomorrow." Sarah nodded, though a little reluctantly.

**LINE BREAK**

"Where's Kent?" Chandler asked as he stood in front of the group.

"He phoned, said he was ill." Miles shrugged in answer. Chandler only shook his head. It wasn't like Kent not to come in, even if he was ill.

Mansell was going through the CTV while Riley and Miles were going through the family and friends. Buchan was in the basement looking through files but Chandler didn't hold out much hope. The son had been sent to live with a distant Aunt. Chandler didn't know why he cared so much, he'd never really liked children, but knowing that a child had at least heard his Father being murdered and was now living with someone he probably didn't even know. It struck a chord with the DI.

As the day came to an end, Chandler came to the front of the incident room. "Anything?"

"He was on the out with most of his family members but no one has a motive for murder." Riley added.

"No friends."

"Girlfriends?" Miles shook his head in answer. "So we have nothing."

"When's the forensic report in?" Mansell asked.

"First thing tomorrow." Miles told the DC.

"Hopefully Kent'll be back in tomorrow." Riley answered. Chandler agreed, he wasn't happy that the young DC had missed work that day but there wasn't much he could do about it.

Mansell was still watching the CTV footage when something caught the DC's eye. "Come and look at this." Mansell re-wound the tape to a point when a young man entered the house they had found the body.

"Can you zoom in?" Chandler asked, waiting as Mansell did this. The image was grainy but it was an image of a young man, maybe around 23/20 years old. He didn't come out of the flat until for another 10 minutes. Long enough to kill Alex Wright.

**LINE BREAK**

Kent couldn't deny that he had actually enjoyed today. Sarah was drawing in her colouring book, with the TV on in the background. While Emerson felt guilty about leaving the others to it, he knew that they would have been fine.

Emerson knew he'd been trying to do too much so spending a day with his daughter, not really doing anything was relaxing if nothing else. "Daddy, look what I drew." Sarah said, holding up a picture. "It's you and Mummy."

Smiling sadly, Kent picked up his daughter, setting her on his lap. "It's lovely."

"What was she like?" Sarah looked up at him with the innocent eyes only a child could have.

"She was the best woman I've ever met."

"Did you love her?" Kent knew what love Sarah meant but he'd never explained to her that she'd been an accident. She was only 3 anyway, there was no way she would understand. And he had loved her, in a way.

"Yes, I loved your Mummy." Emerson had always made sure that Sarah knew about her mother, he'd always wanted to make sure Sarah knew about her Mother so she would remember her, even if he'd never met him.

"Would she have loved me?" Laughing quietly, Emerson kissed the top of Sarah's head.

"Of course she would have loved you, why ask such a daft question?"

"The man at the park said she wouldn't."

"What man?" He knew his tone was harsh but he felt it was necessary.

"Yesterday." Sarah looked down at his lap.

"Sorry. You shouldn't talk to strangers."

"Danni knew her." Emerson frowned.

"Okay." Frowning, Kent sent a reassuring smile to his daughter, setting her back on the floor.

**LINE BREAK**

Sarah watched as her Father poured her cereal into a bowl. "Do you have to go in today?" The little girl asked shyly.

"What did you promise me yesterday?" Sarah shrugged in answer. Kent sighed, taking a seat by his daughter. "You promised you'd let me go to walk today if I stayed at home yesterday. Danielle will be here in a bit, anyway, so eat your cereal."

"Okay, Daddy." Sarah answered, picking up her plastic spoon.

Kent was just putting on his tie as the doorbell rang. "Come in." Emerson stepped aside as Danielle walked into the room.

"Hey." Danielle said, walking into the kitchen. "Hey, little girl." Sarah smiled up at the babysitter but didn't go to hug her as she usually did.

"Sarah, why don't you go and clean up your toys."

"Okay, Daddy." Sarah ran back off to the living room, leaving Kent and Danielle in the kitchen.

"Who was the man talking to Sarah in the park, the other day?"

"Sorry?"

"When you went to the park, Sarah said you knew him." Danielle blushed for a moment. "I don't mind if you were meeting him I just want you to keep an eye on Sarah."

"He's my boyfriend. Sam Carmen."

"Do you know what he said to Sarah?" Danielle shook her head.

"Sorry."

"That's alright." Glancing back at the clock, Kent swore under his breath. "I need to go."

"Okay, see you later on."

"Thanks." Emerson pulled Sarah into a hug, kissed too little girl, telling her to behave before running out of the flat and getting into his car.

**LINE BREAK**

Emerson breathed a sigh of relief when he walked into the incident room and found the DI and DS weren't there. Mansell and Riley were talking across the incident room when Kent walked in.

"Hey, you alright?" It took a moment for Kent to realise what Meg had asked.

"Yeah, it was just a cold." Mansell rolled his eyes, obviously not believing it. Thankfully he couldn't push the issue as Chandler and Miles walked back into the incident room then.

Chandler sent Kent a disapproving look before he started to talk. "Alex Wright was strangled. They found DNA under his nails from where he tried to defend himself, however it isn't on the database."

"So what, we just need to identify the man on the CTV." Riley asked, getting a nod.

"It might help if we knew why he killed the man." Kent wanted to ask what man on the CTV but the phone on his desk started to ring. Turning away from the DI, the young DC picked up the phone and answered it.

"There's been another one." Kent told them as he put the phone down.

**Please review and thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you have anything for me, Ed?" Chandler had spent the last few hours listening to potential witnesses talk. The man had been killed in exactly the same way as Alex Wright but there didn't seem to be any sort of link between the two men.

Kent was still doing door to door with Mansell, while Riley had come back to the incident room to look at this man's relationships. They'd turned up nothing.

"I'm sorry Joe, but there doesn't seem to be anything in the archives. There's plenty on strangulation but nothing specific to this case."

"Check for single parents." Chandler knew it was a long shot that there would be something in the archives but right now, other than the blurry picture, that was all he had to go on.

"I'll check but I don't hold out much hope."

**LINE BREAK**

Kent came up to the last flat on the block. No one had heard or seen anything and Kent didn't expect for this one to have either. Emerson was starting to wish he'd faked being ill another day, doing the door to door was never any good.

""Erica's invited you round tonight." Mansell said, knocking at the flat.

"Sorry, I can't come." Kent stated. He didn't have anyone to look after Sarah and he still hesitant about telling Mansell about her. Mansell shrugged in answer as the flat door opened, not quite wide enough for the two DC's to see inside.

"DC Mansell and DC Kent." Mansell stated, both DC's showing the woman their badges. Pulling back the door, Emerson halted for a moment as he came face to face with Danielle. She blushed viciously when she saw Kent standing there.

"Sorry." She stammered opening the door further. "I promise I can explain this." Mansell watched in confusion as Danielle backed away from the flat door. "Sarah didn't want to stay at home and it was raining so I brought her back to my flat. I was just going to take her home."

"Who's Sarah?" Mansell asked, staring at Kent when he spoke.

"Is she here?" Kent didn't quite know what to say. He'd never exactly told Danielle she couldn't take Sarah to her place but it was something he'd have liked to known beforehand.

"Yeah, I'll go get her." Danielle seemed to be happy about getting out of the doorframe as she very almost ran further into the flat.

"Who's Sarah?" Mansell asked again, with more force.

"My daughter." Kent stated as Sarah came running out of the flat and jumped to give Kent a hug. "Hey, sweetheart." Sarah hugged Kent happily grinning the whole time.

"Can we go home now?" Mansell was watching Kent hold the child, curious about what was going on.

"Sorry." Emerson stated, glancing at Mansell sympathetically. "I'll just…"

"Yeah sure." Mansell motioned for Kent to take the young girl away from the door.

"Can we go home?" Sarah repeated, innocently looking up at her Father. "Please daddy, don't wanna stay." Kent frowned.

"Why? You like Danielle, don't you?" Sarah nodded, not meeting Kent's eye. "Then what's wrong?" Kent asked, worriedly. He couldn't understand what was wrong with his daughter.

"Don't like him."

"Who?" Emerson asked as he lifted Sarah so she was resting on the railing.

"Him." Sarah pointed towards the flat.

A man was standing at the door of Danielle's flat, arguing with Mansell. Putting the daughter back on the floor, Kent felt Sarah press up against his legs as he walked back to the flat. "Look did you see anything." Mansell asked the man.

"Why do want to know?" Kent could tell that the man was starting to get more and more agitated and as they grew closer Emerson felt Sarah press closer towards him.

"Sir, we just need to know if you've heard anything."

"No, we didn't." The man was getting closer to Mansell and Kent could see his fists clenching at his side. When Mansell stepped back, the man at the door seemed to start relaxing. Danielle was hovering by his shoulder. "You're the kids' Dad?" He asked, looking straight at Kent.

"Daddy." Sarah was pulling at his sleeve, trying to get away from the man.

"Come on, we should get back." Mansell said, seeing the way Sarah was acting.

"Emerson, I can…" Danielle trailed off seeing the way Kent was acting.

"Sorry, I'll take her home."

"Okay, do you want me to come down tomorrow?" She looked hopeful and Emerson understood, she needed the money.

"We'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks." Danielle smiled, obviously happy with that.

As the three walked away Mansell looked at the way Sarah was attaching herself to Kent's legs. Kent picked her up when they hit the stairs, which seemed to annoy Sarah as she kept struggling. Mansell couldn't help but think it was kind of cute the way Kent held his daughter. "So, where's the Mother?"

Kent was taken aback for a moment before answering, "She's dead."

"Oh sorry." Mansell wasn't sure what to say to that and it was clear Kent didn't know how to continue the question as he immersed himself in fastening the seatbelt around his daughter. "I can drop you off at your place if you want."

"The station's fine I need to get my car and…I guess I need to explain." Sarah was till squirming in her seat. "Behave." Kent said, sternly, causing Sarah to stop moving around.

The drive back to the station was silent as Mansell drove, nervously glancing at the back of the car through the mirror. Sarah was still squirming but every now and again Kent sent her a stern glance and she was still. "Daddy?" Sarah asked as the silence got too much for the 3 year old. "Who's he?"

"My name's Finley Mansell, I'm dating your Dad's sister."

"Auntie Erica!" Sarah cried out, happily. "I like you." Mansell smiled at the statement made by the three year old.

**LINE BREAK**

Candler was working at his desk when Buchan came into the incident room. "You found something?"

Buchan dumped a file onto the DI's desk, making him flinch at the way it fell haphazardly. Straightening it out, Chandler pulled out the paper inside the file. "A young man was arrested because he had psychiatric issues, which he blamed on living alone with his Father. This caused him to kill several single fathers. The difference was he killed the children also." Chandler scanned the file before nodding.

"That's brilliant, thanks Ed."

**LINE BREAK**

Meg was sat at her desk going through family members when Mansell and Kent walked back into the incident room, looking up she let out a small gasp. "What's up?" Miles asked, looking up. He paused what he was doing then.

Kent hadn't wanted to bring Sarah into the incident room but knew he couldn't leave a 3 year old in a car while he explained why he had to leave. Anyway, Sarah was blabbering about going into the incident room and Kent knew better than to not let her, she could be stubborn in ways that reminded Kent of her mother.

"Is that your?" Emerson nodded shyly as Meg got to her feet. "What's your name, sweetie?" Sarah looked up at the DC. "You look just like your Father."

Brightening a little by that, Sarah answered Riley. "Sarah."

"Where've you been hiding her?" Miles asked, getting up from his own desk.

Emerson wasn't sure how to explain this but thankfully he didn't need to as Chandler walked out his office. He'd been reading over the file that Buchan had brought up for him. "What is going on out here?"

The DI froze when he saw the young girl, standing next to Kent. "Who's this?"

"Erm, Sarah…my daughter." Emerson answered, obviously uncomfortable about the exchange.

"Why is she here?" Chandler was equally uncomfortable.

"I needed to take her home and was wondering if I could have the rest of the day off."

Chandler was stumped for a moment. "Isn't there someone who could look after her?" Sarah had wandered over to the DI.

She grabbed a hold of Chandler's trouser leg, pulling it in what she probably thought was a hard tug. "No, Daddy said he'd take me home."

A red blush was working its' way up Kent's neck as he apologised, walking over and lifting the young girl up from the floor. "Its fine, you ca have the rest of the day off."

"Thanks."

The room was silent as Kent made his way out of the room but as soon as he'd left it Riley started to speak. "Did anyone know Emerson had a daughter?" Everyone shook their heads all wondering why they hadn't been told about the young girl.

**Please Review and thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Kent was hesitant about coming into work. He was running late anyway, as he'd had to wait for a friend to come and look after Sarah. While he had talked to Danielle, Kent wasn't really comfortable letting her look after Sarah, not after all the surprises he'd found at. She'd been angry but Kent hadn't had a choice.

When Emerson walked into the incident, he wasn't surprised to find that the room went notably quieter. "Who's looking after Sarah?" Riley asked.

"A friend." Kent answered, taking off his coat and putting it in its usual place.

"She's a sweet kid."

"I know."

"So…why didn't you tell us about her?" Emerson nervously looked down at his hands.

"It never came up."

"That's a terrible excuse, Emerson." Riley stated, firmly.

"It never seemed like the right time and...sorry." Kent trailed off.

"Well you'll have to introduce us properly." Riley said, as Buchan came into the room.

Chandler soon followed, walking to the front of the room. Kent was glad when the DI didn't say anything about Sarah. "This man has now killed two people and left two children orphaned."

"The door to door hasn't turned up anything. The picture was next to useless. We need a new angle." Miles continued.

"Ed has found a similar case for us." Chandler stated, motioning for Buchan to stand at the front of the incident room.

"There was case where a young man was arrested because he had psychiatric issues, which he blamed on living alone with his Father. This caused him to kill several single fathers. The difference was he killed the children also."

"So you're saying our killers psychotic." Miles argued.

"No, I'm simply stating the similarities to that case and this are very close."

"Except…"

"Enough." Chandler interrupted. "The point is that we now know more about the reason why he's doing this. I want everything going through and I want a list of all known associates to these two people. Find something they both have in common."

**LINE BREAK**

Everyone in the incident room was busy, looking through the known associates of the two victims. No one was interested in leaving as they wanted to find the killer. They had all seen the way the children acted, after they had listened to their Fathers' being killed, and they wanted to put the killer behind bars.

"We having overtime?" Miles asked the DI.

"Why?" Chandler asked, looking up from the file he was reading.

"Just, I think Kent needs to get home. You know to his kid."

"Oh, yes that's fine." Chandler paused for a minute before continuing. "Did you know Kent had a daughter?"

"None of us did. She's a cute kid though isn't she?" Chandler nodded, absentmindedly. Something was nagging at the back of his head, something he couldn't quite grasp at.

"No, we could all do with the night off." Chandler answered, leaving Miles to tell the rest of the team to go home.

**LINE BREAK**

Kent felt like someone was watching him as he opened the door to his flat. Glancing over his shoulder, Emerson locked the door behind him after seeing that no one was standing behind him.

"Hey, Em." Emerson's past flat mate, Andrew walked out of the living room.

"Why are you covered in paint?" Andrew had yellow paint covering his shirt.

"Sarah wanted to paint a sunflower. Don't worry, we didn't get it anywhere." Sarah jumped up from the floor when she saw Kent standing in the doorway. Emerson almost laughed at the sight of his living room. Every surface seemed to be covered in paper and sheets. "See no mess."

It took the two of them a full hour to clean up the mess made, seeing as Sarah kept pulling more paint pots out again. "Thanks." Kent said as soon as they had finished. "Do you want to stay?"

"No, thanks though. Sarah missed you and I need to get rid of the paint." Andrew stated, pointing to the blob of yellow paint in his hair.

Emerson showed Andrew to the door, locking it behind him. He still had the strange sense that someone was watching the flat. "Daddy, I'm hungry." Sarah said, staring up at Kent.

"Okay, do you want pizza?" Sarah nodded eagerly, running back to the living room to watch the TV. Emerson grabbed the phone, ordering pizza from their usual take away.

"What's wrong?" Emerson was always amazed at how perceptive the 3 year old could be.

"Just tired, sweetheart. How was your day?" This started Sarah on the subject about what she had been doing.

She was still talking when the pizza came. Emerson told the young girl to go and wash up as he walked to the front door. "How much?" Kent asked, taking the box of pizza from the delivery man. "How much?" Kent repeated to the man. His face was covered by a cap but Kent recognised him. "Do I know you?"

**LINE BREAK**

"What's wrong?" Miles asked, taking a seat opposite the DI.

It was nearly 2 hours after everyone else had gone home but Chandler had stayed. "I thought you went home."

"I did, I left my coat." Miles stated, holding up his coat. "Well if that's if."

"The killer, he's targeting single parents."

"So…" Miles prompted, sitting in the chair.

"So, Kent's a single parent."

Miles looked at Chandler then. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Think about it. We've had two victims and there is no known link between them. What if he is targeting single parents? It's only a theory." Chandler sighed, seeing the unbelieving look that Miles was sending him.

The silence elapsed in the office, as Miles considered what Chandler had said. "That kid, Sarah, she looked what 3 years old. Where do you think her Mother is?"

"No idea." Chandler stated curious to see where Miles was going with this. Miles paused for a moment, unsure how to continue. "You think we should go and check on him."

"Yeah."

**LINE BREAK **

"Where's Sarah?" Kent froze. The man had lifted his head up, giving Kent a look of who he was. He was the same man he had seen with Danielle the day before, Sam Carmen. Emerson started to close the door but Sam placed a foot in the way. At that moment Sarah came running into the hallway.

Kent didn't have chance to do anything as Sam pushed the door inwards. The push was so large that Emerson fell backwards onto the floor. "Daddy." Sarah whimpered from the hallway.

"Get out of here, Sarah." Emerson yelled at her, kicking the other man further towards the door. Sam didn't say anything as Kent got to his feet. Backing up, slightly, Kent looked around the flat trying to find something to use that he could defend himself with.

Sam pulled out a knife, advancing towards Kent. Kent felt the knife go through his stomach before he had a chance to do anything. Falling backwards a second time, Kent clutched his stomach where the knife had gone through. Trying to lift himself up, Kent watched as Sam followed the way that Sarah had gone. He came back, dragging the young girl by the arm back into the living room.

"Daddy." Sarah's voice was small and scared and Kent hated that he couldn't move to comfort her.

Sam said nothing as he pushed the little girl back into the living room. "Watch." He ordered, Sarah, hitting her when she turned away. Kent felt a white hot fury burn through him at the way this man hurt his little girl. Staggering to his feet, Kent felt the warm sticky blood from the knife wound.

Sam glared, pushing the knife further into Kent's stomach. With a grunt of pain, Emerson felt his vision start to darken. The last thing he saw and heard before the darkness took a hold was Sarah.

**Hope you enjoyed and as always please review and tell me what you think and if you want anything improved **


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Miles." Chandler said. The door to Kent's flat was wide open. Miles motioned for the DI to go ahead of him.

The first thing Chandler heard when he entered the small flat was the sound of crying. Miles had caught up and the two detectives walked into the living room at the same time. Sarah looked up at the two men stood in the hallway. "Come here, kiddo." Miles lifted the crying young girl into his arms, glad when she didn't flinch away. "Is he alive?"

Chandler knelt down next to Kent's still form, checking for a pulse. "Yes, call an ambulance." Chandler answered, rushing to put pressure on the wound.

Miles took Sarah out of the room, heading into a separate room. It seemed to be Sarah's room as the walls were painted a startling pink. "Is Daddy okay?"

"He'll be fine." Miles tone was comforting as he placed her on the bed. She clutched a small teddy, tears still brimming in her eyes. When Miles had phones the ambulance, calling Mansell and Riley as well, he knelt in front of the young girl. "Do you know who did this?"

She nodded though didn't offer anything else. "Can I see Daddy?"

"Soon kid." At least that's what the DS hoped.

**LINE BREAK **

Kent's eyes flickered open, just as the ambulance arrived. The blood was still coming from the wound, but at a slower trickle now. At any other time Chandler would have been disgusted at his hands being covered in blood but this was Kent on the floor, dying.

"Sarah?" Kent's voice was faint but Chandler heard him.

"She's safe with Miles." Kent nodded, his eyes closing. "Kent you need to stay awake." Kent didn't know how he managed it, but somehow his eyes opened again. "Do you know who did this?"

"Sam…Carmen." The black spots had returned to Kent's vision and he felt his eyes lids growing heavier. Distantly he heard raised voices but he couldn't make the words out. Everything started to dim and fall silent.

**LINE BREAK**

The pulse had stopped. Paramedics came rushing in, pushing Chandler out of the way as they started chest compressions. Someone grabbed Chandler's arm, leading him away from the room. He was led out of the flat and back onto the street. Riley and Mansell were standing outside with Miles. Sarah was crying into Riley's shoulder, after being passed from Miles to the female DC.

Kent was being wheels out of the flat on a stretcher, a breathing mask on his face. "Daddy!" Sarah yelled, trying to get out of Riley's grasp. She was saying soothing things to the young girl but it was obvious Sarah didn't want to hear them.

"Take Sarah in the ambulance with Kent." Chandler stated, seeing that the little girl was screaming more and more as the Kent got further away. Riley nodded, telling the girl to be quiet as she climbed into the back of the ambulance with Kent.

**LINE BREAK **

It took the team 3 days to track down Sam Carmen but by the time they found him he was dead. He jumped off a building when the police burst into his flat. Though no one denied that he didn't deserve it.

Kent spent the next 3 weeks in the hospital. The bullet had gotten lodged in his lung, and he'd lost a lot of blood but he was alive. Though it was a few more weeks before he was able to come back to work.

After everything that had happened, Emerson realised that having the team now about Sarah wasn't a bad thing. If anything it was better this way. No more secrets.

**Right, don't like the ending but I am terrible at both endings and beginnings. Also, I needed to finish this Fanfic as I couldn't have carried it on anymore without dragging it out too much. Hope everyone enjoyed reading and thank you for reviewing, reading, following and favouring. **

**As always please review so I know what you thought thanks :)**


End file.
